conhorrorfandomcom-20200213-history
Them
Plot Angela,An news reporter is going with the fireteam with her camara man Billy.Billy is recording the events for their tv show.Angela wants an big fire so her show can go up and more money go up.Angela interveiws Andy and Harry,The people that they are going with.When they learn that someone is in trouble they all set.When they get their it is an apartment.However it is not an fire and the police are there.Thinking of her show,Angela and Billy enter the 5 story apartment.An residents says that they all heard screams from an old woman in the 1st floor.The woman is called Donna. Angela,Billy,Andy,Harry and policeman George go to the room.George pulls out an gun.While Billy records,They see an old lady eating.She looks at them and the food is flesh.Angela then asks if she is ok.Donna runs up to them and manages to bite George,Harry takes defence by shoving an butcher knife in Donna's stomache.Harry tells them that he is staying there.When they go down,The residents are shouting at an man,Who is called Vance.Vance say that they are qurantined.Then Harry falls down the floor and evreyone screams. Angela then interviews evreyone.First is Jennifer and her mum Sarah.Angela learns that Jennifer is sick.Second is Noel,Who is the manager of the builing.Third is old residents Garry and Roxy.Angela then interviews the last resident called Michelle.Michelle says that she has got keys to open the workshop,An building connected to the apartment but that is also qurantined.Angela wants to explore so she,Michelle,Billy and Noel go to get the keys.When they get to Michelle's room,An dog atacks them.Knowing the dog is infected,Noel kills it.Then an infected jumbs onto Michelle and Michelle falls over the bannister leading to her death. Angela grabs the keys and sees Noel killing the infected.When Angela opens the workshop's door,An infected jumbs onto her.Garry grabs an gun and shoots the infected in the head.Then Donna apears and atacks all of them.Angela kills it and runs to the workshop,With Billy along the way.Jennifer then vomits all over the floor and evreyboy starts thinking that Jennifer is infected.Vance tells evreybody to go to the workshop when Jennifer bites Sarah.Jennifer runs away so Vance handcuffs Sarah.Evreybody gos to the workshop and get the surprize of their lifes. The infected come and all the living run.Angela sees the death of Sarah and Billy saves her.Roxy is still traped in the workshop and an infected jumbs onto her and he rips her head off.Meanwhile Garry tries to let the infected in.Knowing Vance is infected Angela and Noel lock them in a big closet.Angela panics and slaps Noel on the face.Vance,Befour dying tells them that they need to escape through the sewers in the workshop.However when they step out the infected come and Angela and Billy are separated from the others. Andy and Noel make it to the workshop but the infected Sarah manages to eat Andy.Noel makes it to the sewers but relise it is locked.He then turns around and sees Jennifer.Jennifer opens her mouth wide and screams.Then hundreads of infected come and try to eat Noel,But Noel shoots his head off.Meanwhile,Angela and Billy reach the top floor,An infected jumbs onto Billy befour he gets in the room.Angela grabs the camara and keeps recording.Angela then turns on the lights and screams.They are newspapers evreywhere about infection. Angela finds out about an young girl behing the first one infected.Angela then starts hearing screaming coming from the loft.Then the loft door opens,An woman falls down.She is called Stella and that she is the resident.She says that she made the infection.Angela asks why and Stella says that her daughter was dying from cancer and that she wanted her daughter to live forever.Stella then hears a noise up the top and crawls away to the wall.Angela gives the camara to Stella and looks up at the top.Then Stella pushes her up the top. Angela then panics and sees the infected daughter.The girl starts picking up pots and banging them off the wall.Angela grabs an butcher knife and kills the girl.The girl however wakes up and Angela falls down.She sees Stella grabing an knife.Stella runs away to the door.Angela crys no and grabs the camara and hides in another room,Stella opens the door just to be infected by Billy and a few others. The End Budget The budget for the film was over 4.7 million.Half of it went on to the hotel and the make up in the infected.The rest was evreything else. Reception The movie made 8.8 million pound worldwide.Japan was the country that raised the more money.It was well scary was their review. Sequal In June the 3rd an sequal was anounced.It will be directed by the horror brothers.It is about an rescue team finding Angela alive.However the infection situtation gets worse and they are not let out.Angela is yet again showen as the brave woman just trying to stay alive. Them 2